Boy Hatred
by XxWinterFlowersxX
Summary: Lucy despised boys after an incident when she was younger. Still holding the bitterness from the past, she became strong and well-known. She never would've expected to be transferred out of school and into a new co-ed school. Unable to forgive them, she plans to be their living nightmare. However, can a group of boys change her opinion about boys and let go of her bittersweet past?
1. Transferring to a New School

**Hello everybody! I'm sorry that I rewrote everything but I want it to be at least a little bit better. I hope you enjoy these new chapters of this story and I hope you still like it. I add just a few things but I'm not sure if it's helpful or not so enjoy!**

**Warnings : Warnings: Some characters may or will be OOC and romance will come later in the chapters (Hopefully) since I'm not very good at them but I'll do my best.**

**Disclaimer : XxWinterFlowersxX does not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One - Transferring to a New School<strong>

**Trusting men was my biggest mistake ever. I regret everything I did with them. In the end, men will always find a way to use me and I still believed them. I refuses to near them and I will **_**never **_**forgive them for what they did to me. To **_**us**_**.**

"Mou…Where is she? She's never late for school…" A girl with blue hair and dark hazel eyes said pouting. The top of her hair was short and the bottom longer and was tied up with a colorful bandana around her head. Also, her were a bit wavy and wild, with more locks hanging down the sides of her face. She was wearing black blazer with a white shirt, an orange tie around her neck, orange plaid skirt with black crosses on the bottom with black frills on the bottom, long white socks slightly below her knees and black shoes.

"I'm sure she'll be here. I wouldn't blame her if something happen. Then again there is a lot of boys trying to flirt with girls here so she might be involve too." A girl with short white hair and bright blue eyes said giggling. She was wearing black blazer with a white shirt, a white tie around her neck, white plaid skirt with black crosses on the bottom with black frills on the bottom, long white socks slightly above her knees and black shoes.

"Hey." A soft but rough voice called behind them. The girls turned around and smiled brightly.

"Good morning Lu-chan/Lucy!" The two girls said cheerfully. A girl stood in front of them with a stern face. She has blonde hair with some of her hair tied with a blue ribbon on the right side of her head and warm chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing black blazer with a white shirt, a pink tie hanging loosely around her neck, pink plaid skirt with black crosses on the bottom with black frills on the bottom, long white socks that's 3 inches below the skirt and black shoes.

"Morning Levy-chan. Lisanna. Where's the others?" Lucy gave a curt nod towards the girls.

"They're in the principal office. We were suppose to go together but you were late. We were suppose to go to go there once you came." Levy explained. Lucy nods and head towards the school. Levy and Lisanna followed her standing by her side. They all headed towards the principal office and there were other girls there also.

"L-Lucy-nee! W-We're glad y-you're here!" A girl with dark blue waist-length hair and warm brown eyes smiled brightly at Lucy. Two bangs framing her face which reach down to her chest and elongated canine teeth. She was wearing black blazer with a white shirt, a dark blue tie around her neck, dark blue plaid skirt with black crosses on the bottom with black frills on the bottom, long white socks that's slightly below her knees and black shoes.

"About time you shown up. You better have a good reason to be late." A white cat with pink ears and brown eyes said folding her arms. She wore a pink bow near the end of her tail. She was wearing a mustard yellow and pink top with a pink bow tie. She wears a pink skirt with the top.

"Hey Wendy. Carla." Lucy said with a small smile. Wendy blushed and starts to fidget with her skirt. Carla flicker her tail and a small nod in response.

"Glad to see you're here. Although I'll accept that you're late this once." A girl with long scarlet hair and brown eyes gave a curt nod. She was wearing black blazer with a white shirt, a red tie around her neck, red plaid skirt with black crosses on the bottom with black frills on the bottom, long white socks slightly above her knees and black shoes.

"Would've been here earlier Erza but I ran into some _**troubles**_." Lucy said simply with a stern face. Erza nod when she heard her reason.

"Ara? Oh~ Hey Lucy~ Looks like you're here!" A girl with long, wavy, flowing brown hair and brown hair smirked. She was wearing black blazer with her white shirt with her first button opened to reveal part of her slender throat, brown tie hanging loosely around her neck, brown plaid skirt with black crosses on the bottom with black frills on the bottom, long white socks slightly below her knees and black shoes.

"Hello Cana. I hope you're not drinking again." Lucy said glancing at her. Cana pouted and crossed her arms but shook her head.

"You made us worry Lucy. We thought something bad happened." A girl with long, white hair, which gets curly with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her ample chest and blue eyes. She was wearing black blazer with a white shirt, a white tie around her neck, white plaid skirt with black crosses on the bottom with black frills on the bottom, long white socks slightly below her knees and black shoes.

"She's right about that Lucy. We were worried about you and wondering why you're so late." A girl with straight green hair reaching down to her lower back, with a pair of long bangs framing her face and brownish purple eyes. She was wearing black blazer with a white shirt, a green tie around her neck, green plaid skirt with black crosses on the bottom with black frills on the bottom, long white socks slightly above her knees and black shoes.

"Sorry for worrying Mirajane. Bisca." Lucy said softly at the two girls. The two girls just smiled.

"…Juvia is sorry for not waiting for you Lucy-sama…" A girl with blue hair wavily past her shoulders and dark blue eyes said quietly dropping her head. She was wearing black blazer with a white shirt, dark blue tie around her neck, blue plaid skirt with black crosses on the bottom with black frills on the bottom, long white socks slightly above her knees and black shoes.

"Don't worry about it Juvia. I'm not really mad." Lucy said calmly as Juvia sigh in relief.

"Was there something you need to discuss with us? I'm sure we didn't do anything wrong. It must be big for you to have all of us to be here." Lucy turned to the principal and tilted her head curiously. The principal nod.

"I'm guessing you guys would know about the new school turning into a co-ed and they decided that I should send some girls over there to start with. Then I decided that you girls should go there instead." The principal said slowly. Lucy narrow her eyes dangerously at the principal.

"_**What?" **_Lucy spat out angrily. The other girls narrow their eyes with a dark aura around them.

"I know I shouldn't done it but I really want you guys to see that not all men are cruel! I know what they did to you was awful but I really want you girls to give this a chance! It's reasonable to hate them for what they did to you but I want you girls to know that there are some men that isn't cruel. Just give this a chance and if you don't like it then you can transfer back here." The principal explained quickly.

"…Fine…But if one of us get _**hurt**_, the school will be _long_ gone." Lucy growled angrily. The principal gulped in fear and nod quickly.

"Tell us more of this _transfer_ then." Lucy said calmly. The others relaxed when Lucy calmed down.

"Of course the Student Council uniform you're wearing now is your uniform over there. They also have a Student Council there but you girls have to share with them. All you have to do is pack your things and head over there. Once you put your stuff away in your new dorms, you can explore the school until the next day. When you arrive at the school, you should receive a schedule for your classes and don't worry, all of you girls should have the same classes. Other than the Student Council you girls should be fine on your own." The principal explained. Lucy nods and head towards the door. The other girls bowed at the principal before following Lucy.

"What should we do now _Shacho_?" Levy teased. Lucy roll her eyes but gave a soft smile.

"For now we'll do it. The principal wanted us to give this a chance so we will. However, she never mention anything about torturing them so…We'll be the boys living nightmare." Lucy said darkly with a smirk.

"How much damage can we do?" Cana asked smirking.

"As much damage when they wish they _**were **_dead." Lucy said smiling sweetly. The girls smirked at each other.

"_**Let the games begin…"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Alright the rewrite of chapter one is done! I'm really sorry if I didn't update earlier and I have a very good reason why but I don't want to waste your time so I'll just continue rewriting the other chapters. I hope you enjoy this new chapter (although I think I did very well) and hopefully I catch up to the newest chapter.<strong>


	2. Girls in Otokonoko Gakuen

**Hello again! Here's the rewrite of second chapter! It's kinda different but I hope you still enjoy reading them. I don't think I have anything else to say so enjoy!**

**Warnings : Warnings: Some characters may or will be OOC and romance will come later in the chapters (Hopefully) since I'm not very good at them but I'll do my best. Also, there will be cussing as you read.**

**Shacho - President**

**Fuku-Shacho - Vice President**

**Hisho - Secretary**

**Kaikei - Treasurer**

**Shika - Historian**

**Sosharu Gicho - Social Chairperson**

**Disclaimer : XxWinterFlowersxX does not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

><p><em>[Previous Chapter]<em>

"_What should we do now Shacho?" Levy teased. Lucy roll her eyes but gave a soft smile._

"_For now we'll do it. The principal wanted us to give this a chance so we will. However, she never mention anything about torturing them so…We'll be the boys living nightmare." Lucy said darkly with a smirk._

"_How much damage can we do?" Cana asked smirking._

"_As much damage when they wish they __**were **__dead." Lucy said smiling sweetly. The girls smirked at each other._

"_**Let the games begin…"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two - Girls in Otokonoko Gakuen<strong>

"I swear I'm going to kill that _**man **_and make sure nobody finds his body…" Lucy scowled as she walked down the hallway.

"H-Haha…C-Calm down now L-Lu-chan. You don't need to kill anybody…yet." Levy said with a sweat-drop.

_[Flashback]_

"_Wah! The school is bigger than I thought!" Levy stared at the school in awe. The girls just arrived at school with their luggage and they were suppose to meet the principal there._

"_Come on. I want to explore the school a bit." Lucy said as the girls nod. They all enter the school and went straight to the principal office. They walked into the room and saw a man sitting on the chair. He was extremely short, elderly man. He has black eyes and is growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. He also has a thick white mustache._

"_Hm? Oh! You must be the new transferred students! I'm Makarov Dreyar. I'm the principal of this school. I know it's difficult in a new environment but I'm sure you'll fit right in when you get used to it." The principal smiled at the girls._

"_We're here to get our schedules and dorms." Lucy said simply._

"_Alright. Just come over here and I should be able to give you girls your schedules and dorms." Makarov said. Lucy nods and head towards his desk. Lucy was getting a bad feeling but she ignore it. Makarov hand Lucy the papers and did one thing the girls didn't expect._

_He._

_Slap._

_Her._

_**Butt.**_

_Lucy's bangs covered her eyes and a murderous aura appeared around her as she shook in fury. The girls gulped and took a step back._

"_You're __**DEAD**__!" Lucy growled angrily and the girls held her back from attacking the principal of their new school._

_[End of the Flashback]_

"A-Ano…Do y-you know what o-our d-dorm n-number is?" Wendy asked meekly as she fidget with her skirt. Lucy sigh softly and ruffle her hair fondly.

"Yeah. Our dorm number is…187. Come on. We should hurry to our dorms since it seems like class are still going on so we gonna be quiet." Lucy said quietly and the others nod. They head towards their dorm and when they arrived, they enter it. They put their stuff away and waited for Lucy.

"Alright. I want everybody to go together in a group of two since I don't want anybody to get hurt. Let's see…Mira and Lisanna, Erza, Levy and Cana, Juvia and Bisca, and I'll be with Wendy and Carla. After you're done exploring, head towards the Student Council room. Any questions? No? Then it's settled." Lucy explained and the girls split up.

With Mira and Lisanna…

"This school is really big…It's almost as big as our school!" Lisanna giggled as she stared around in awe.

"I suppose you're right. I still prefer to be at our own school but this will do." Mira sigh softly as she walked beside her sister. Lisanna giggled but nod.

"Ne Mira-nee…Doesn't Elfman go to this school…?" Lisanna asked tilting her head curiously. Mira stopped and blinked.

"Oh! That's right! I forgot that Elfman goes here!" Mira gasped in shock. Lisanna sweat-drop.

"M-Mira-nee…Haha…" Lisanna laugh nervously.

With Juvia and Bisca…

"Wow! The pool is really big and there's a Kyodo Archery Class right next to the swimming pool!" Bisca said smiling as she looked around. They had to stay a bit distance since the class were still going on.

"Juvia likes the swimming pool but Juvia will agree whatever Lucy-sama says." Juvia said quietly staring at the pool ignoring all the boys.

"Hm…I guess you're right. Lucy's always right since her instinct are really sharp and everything she said were true. I can't wait for the looks on the boys face when they see what she can do!" Bisca chuckled as she walked in a different direction.

"Of course. Lucy-sama is the best…" Juvia said softly. Bisca chuckled again and nods.

"Well, let's explore somewhere else. I want to see what else is here. I'm sure Lucy is probably going to check out the Student Council." Bisca said and Juvia smiled nodding.

With Erza, Levy and Cana…

"Wow! I'm so happy the library is so big! There were so many new books and there's even a second floor!" Levy said excitedly as her eyes sparkled.

"I'm excited with all the boys here. They're pretty hot." Cana grin as she put her arms behind her back.

"The school is alright but I prefer the other school. The other school is much neater than this." Erza said calmly.

"Hm…You're right about that. Now we're just farther away from the other girls…We had so much fun together too…" Levy pouted.

"Ah~ I sorta missed them too. It was so fun teasing them too." Cana laugh at the memories.

"I'm sure we'll meet them again soon. Anyways, we must continue with the school. I have _many _complaints to tell Lucy about this school." Erza said. Levy and Cana slightly shivered. Erza was a very serious person when it comes to school but she usually act like herself when Lucy was around.

With Lucy, Wendy and Carla…

"I'm so happy that they allowed Exceeds…" Wendy sigh in relief as she held Carla.

"If this school didn't allow Exceeds then I would have a _**chat **_with them." Lucy said calmly. Wendy giggled as Carla gave a soft sigh.

"Of course. Every girl we met so far sees you as an idol. You're pretty much great at everything." Carla said calmly as Lucy chuckled. She ruffle Carla's head fondly as she purred quietly. It's not like her to purr but Lucy just seems to make it work.

"A-Ano…Lucy-nee…Where are we going first?" Wendy tilted her head curiously. Lucy blinked and gave a soft smile.

"We're going to check out the Student Council. I want to see how they keep their room and besides, I get a feeling that Erza will have a lot of complaints." Lucy said calmly. Wendy and Carla sigh and nods. Erza never really act like herself unless she's with Lucy otherwise she's serious about school.

"Come on. We should check it out and head back to the others. There better be nobody in there otherwise I would knock them out." Lucy said with a stern face. Wendy laugh nervously as she sweat-drop. Carla sigh and shook her head. They head towards the Student Council room and they entered. Lucy twitched and Wendy frown when they noticed the room was a huge mess. Papers were everywhere, the room had an interesting smell and there were some food that looked like a glob.

"…" Lucy's bangs covered her eyes and she clenched her fists. She was slightly shaking and Wendy slightly paled.

"…Wendy…Carla… Can you help me with this mess?" Lucy growled out. Wendy nod quickly and Carla nod calmly. The girls immediately started to clean the room and the other girls arrived. They all twitched at the mess.

"…I swear when I ever meet the boys in the Student Council, I'll make sure they regret ever making this room a mess…" Lucy growled as she picked up the paper.

"We'll help you out. I want to clean so I can discuss with you about this school." Erza said. Lucy nods and the girls started to clean up the place. It took them nearly 2 hours but they finally cleaned the place up.

"Phew. That was a good work-out. Anyways, you guys may say your complaints now." Lucy sigh softly before sitting in a big black chair. The others sat down with Carla sitting on the table.

"My first complaint is library. They have many books but there was like nobody there to keep watch of it Shacho!" Levy pouted remembering nobody was even in the library.

"Hm…Alright. Levy you're be in charge of the library after I discuss this with Principal Makarov. I'm sure Wendy and Carla can handle the money issue since they're also a Kaikei but you must help from time to time." Lucy nod as she absorbed the information. Levy and Wendy nod.

"This place is very lovely but there seems to be some _trash _around the school. Most of them are on the grass and they were near the trash can." Mira frown. She hated people who don't respect nature and care for themselves.

"Alright. Erza, from time to time I would like you to check outside once in a while. Make sure the boys would throw their trash in the garbage can and if you're busy then Mira you'll be the backup." Lucy explained. Erza gave a small nod and Mira smiled brightly.

"This place is really nice but the food here doesn't have much healthy food…Some of them are junk food and some are actually not healthy for you…" Lisanna frown. Since girls might come here, girls would actually get something healthy to eat since some girls tend to go on a diet.

"That's probably going to be the main issue but we'll work it out. Lisanna and Bisca will be in charge of cooking but if one of you are busy then I'll take care of it. The lunch menu will have a healthy fruit, a small piece of cake and any food they want I guess. Juvia will be in charge of cleaning along with Cana and I'll help out also." Lucy explained as she wrote down the new menu. Erza gave a soft smile. She knew Lucy would add cake since she loves them a lot.

"Is there anything else you girls want to say?" Lucy asked as she wrote down on a piece of paper.

"Actually, since the girls usually go to classes, where will I go since I'm an Exceed?" Carla asked raising her paw.

"Hm…Since the principal allowed you to stay that means there probably others so I'll discuss with the principal as fast as possible. Until then you'll stay with Wendy to keep her guarded and safe. We'll deal with what you do later." Carla nods at the answer.

"That's pretty much it correct?" Lucy fold her arms and the girls nod.

"Alright. Then meeting is finish. We should head back to our dorms before the Student Council members come." Lucy stood up and took the papers. The girls followed Lucy out and they all headed towards their dorms.

After 20 minutes, boys entered the room and narrow their eyes.

"This is weird… We never cleaned this room ever…" A guy frown looking around the room. He has blue hair and brown eyes with a strange reddish marking/tattoo under and above his right eye. He was wearing a white shirt, black blazer with a red cross on the right, a blue tie around his neck, black pants with a black belt, white socks and black shoes.

"…Somebody been here already and they smell girly…" A guy with spiky pink hair and black eyes said sniffing the room. He was wearing a white shirt, black blazer with a red cross on the right, a red tie hanging slightly loose around his neck, black pants with a black belt, white socks and black shoes.

"It could be the new transferred students. I heard we're getting new students however the principal never mention the gender of them." A guy said calmly. He has long, light green hair with the right eye covered with his long bangs and blue eyes. He was wearing a white shirt, black blazer with a red cross on the right, a green tie around his neck, black pants with a black belt, white socks and black shoes.

"I guess we have to wait then. They should probably be here by tomorrow." A black cat with a white muzzle and a scar going down across his left eye folding his arms. He has pink ears and amber eyes. He wears green pants with brown shoes and a sword attach to his back. He flicker his tail as he nods.

With the girls…

"Tomorrow is the day where everything starts." Lucy smirked. The girls giggled and smirked.

"_**Enjoy your last day of freedom because tomorrow is where the games will start…"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Second chapter is done! I hope you enjoy this but I'm sorta rushing through these chapters. Anyways, I should be able to get things done by this week so I hope you enjoy them! See ya soon minna-san!<strong>


	3. Transferred Students in Otokonoko Gakuen

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and continue to read this story! Anyways, I hope this isn't bad and I know that my story has a lot of grammar mistakes since I'm in a rush and I actually don't know where I messed up so I would appreciate if you could tell me my mistakes as the chapter continues. Also, the age for Fairy Tail and the others are different in this story because since it's high school and I kinda wanna them to be the somewhat average age for high school.**

**Warnings : Warnings: Some characters may or will be OOC and romance will come later in the chapters (Hopefully) since I'm not very good at them but I'll do my best. Cussing will be in the chapters as you read. There will be some OC but they won't be important unless I need them.**

**Shacho - President**

**Fuku-Shacho - Vice President**

**Hisho - Secretary**

**Kaikei - Treasurer**

**Shika - Historian**

**Sosharu Gicho - Social Chairperson**

**Disclaimer : XxWinterFlowersxX does not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

><p><em>[Flashback]<em>

"_It could be the new transferred students. I heard we're getting new students however the principal never mention the gender of them." A guy said calmly. He has long, light green hair with the right eye covered with his long bangs and blue eyes. He was wearing a white shirt, black blazer with a red cross on the right, a green tie around his neck, black pants with a black belt, white socks and black shoes._

"_I guess we have to wait then. They should probably be here by tomorrow." A black cat with a white muzzle and a scar going down across his left eye folding his arms. He has pink ears and amber eyes. He wears green pants with brown shoes and a sword attach to his back. He flicker his tail as he nods._

_With the girls…_

"_Tomorrow is the day where everything starts." Lucy smirked. The girls giggled and smirked._

"_**Enjoy your last day of freedom because tomorrow is where the games will start…"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three - Transferred Students in Otokonoko Gakuen<strong>

"Mou…How are you able to wake up so early…? Even Erza wakes up later than you…" Levy yawn as she rubbed her eyes. It was 5:50 in the morning and school doesn't start until 8.

"It's better to wake up early to check if you have everything. Besides, I have to wake up early in the morning to write on my novel." Lucy said calmly as she wrote on a stack of paper. Levy perked up and her eyes sparkled.

"Oh! You should've told me earlier! Did you finish the novel yet? How far did you get? Can I read it when you're done?" Levy asked excitedly as she bounced towards Lucy. Lucy's eyes softened and ruffle her hair.

"I'm almost done. I should be done by next week. You'll be the first one to read it of course and then it'll be Wendy. Other than that, the girls probably would read them later." Lucy said softly. Levy nod happily as she returned a smile. Lucy doesn't really show much emotions but she is quite protective of them even though she doesn't show it much. She likes to ruffle everybody's hair to show her affection towards them when she doesn't show it. She often act more mature than Erza since she's the leader to almost a lot of girls but there are some times when she act like herself.

"…By the way, did you wake up early to talk to Principal Makarov about Carla?" Levy tilt her head curiously. Lucy gave a curt nod.

"Well, that explain why you're up so early…Oh! Do you know what classes we have? I forgot to ask you yesterday!" Levy asked slightly worried. Lucy took out a piece of paper that had the schedule on it.

**Period 1 - Homeroom - Misaki Reiko**

**Period 2 - English - Bickslow**

**Period 3 - Physics - Macao Conbolt**

**Period 4 - Geography - Wakaba Mine**

**Lunch Break**

**Period 5 - Modern Literature - Gildarts Clive**

**Period 6 - Chemistry - Evergreen**

**Period 7 - Free Period**

"I talked to Principal Makarov on the phone and he says we can basically go to a class we want on the last period." Lucy said handing Levy the schedule.

"Hm…The schedule looks alright I guess it won't be bad either…Alright. You should get going since I don't think Carla will like boys cuddling her." Levy said giggling at an old memory. Lucy chuckled and head out the door. She walked towards Principal Makarov's office and enter to room.

"Hm? Oh! Good morning Lucy! What can I do for you today?" Makarov smiled widely. Lucy twitched remembering the first time she enter this room.

"I wanted to discuss about Carla. Since she's an Exceed I need to know what she has to do since I'm not sure if she has her own classes or she has to stay with Wendy." Lucy said calmly as she placed one of her hand on her hip.

"Hm…All the Exceeds are free to do what they want as long as they don't cause any damage. They're allowed to stay with their owner but they can't be a bother or be used to cheat." Makarov said. Lucy nods.

"Thank you for coming. You should be get going to class now. You might be a little late but since you're a new student you don't have to worry about anything." Makarov said and Lucy gave one final nod before leaving.

With the Girls…

"Hurry up! I don't want to be late!" Levy pouted as she tapped her foot. Erza and Mira were already awake then and they had to wake for the others to wake up.

"We're done! Let's get going!" Lisanna said excitedly. The girls quickly went to their first class together. They found their room and knocked on the door.

"Oh! You can come on in now!" A soft called from behind the door. The girls looked at each other before entering the classroom. The girls stood at the front as the class stared at them in awe.

"Minna-san. These are your new students. They all come from a private school so please treat them well." The teacher smiled at the class. She was a little short but was very beautiful. She has shoulder-length light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Erza Scarlet. 18-years-old and a senior. I hope we get along with each other." Erza bowed.

"Hello! I'm Mirajane Strauss! Just call me Mira though. I'm also 18-years-old and a senior. I hope we all get along well with each other." Mira smiled sweetly at the boys.

"Hey~ I'm Cana Alberona! I'm 17-years-old and a junior. Let's get along well ne?" Cana grinned as she gave a wink.

"Hello. I'm Bisca Mulan. I'm also 17-years-old and a junior. Let's all get along with each other." Bisca smiled at the class.

"Juvia Lockser. Juvia is 16-years-old and a sophomore. Juvia will not forgive anyone for hurting Lucy-sama." Juvia gave a stern face as she stared at the class.

"Hi! I'm Levy McGarden! I'm 16-years-old and a sophomore! Nice to meet you!" Levy smiled brightly.

"I'm Lisanna Strauss. I'm 16-years-old and a sophomore. I'm Mirajane's little sister. It's nice to meet all of you." Lisanna smiled cutely.

"A-Ano…I-I'm W-Wendy M-Marvell! I'm 15-years-old a-and a f-freshmen! I-It's nice t-to meet y-you all!" Wendy's face flush red as she bowed.

"Carla. I'm Wendy's Exceed." Carla said simply as she fold her arms.

"Ara? I thought there was one more…" The teacher tilted her head curiously.

"Oh! Lu-chan is coming! She's talking to Principal Makarov about Carla since she's an Exceed." Levy said smiling.

"Alright then…I'm Misaki Reiko and I'm your Homeroom teacher. I hope we get along with each other from now on." The teacher bowed smiling. Before the girls could say anything, the door slammed opened.

"Lucy/Lucy-nee/Lucy-sama/Lu-chan!" The girls exclaimed as Lucy entered the room. Lucy gave a curt nod and faced the front. Her face hardened and the class froze.

"Lucy Heartfilia. 16-years-old and sophomore. If you _**dare **_step 3 feet near us, I'll hunt you down and you'll only live long enough to regret getting close to _**us**_." Lucy scowled as she gave a murderous glare to the classroom.

"N-Nice t-to m-meet y-you…! Y-You c-can t-take t-the e-empty s-seats i-in t-the b-back!" Reiko stuttered. The girls walked to the back with Lucy in the front.

"W-Well then…L-Let's start class!" Reiko gulped and smiled nervously as Lucy stared at the front with a stern face.

"_S-Scary…" _Everybody thought with a shiver. Lucy glanced at the classmates and smirked darkly.

"_Step one…Complete." _Lucy chuckled darkly to her self. The class felt shivers up their spine.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter three is done! All my chapters are going to be shorter since I'm kinda rushing and I have things to do so I'm doing my best to upload all of them! I know Lucy is different but she'll be like herself once she get to know the boys. I already have to couples ready and I changed some of them since I looked at their age online. Anyways, it'll be different but I got new ideas so it'll get better soon.<strong>


	4. Boys Student Council Meets Girls Student

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and continue to read this story! I don't have anything else to say except that I'll post up a chapter probably every one or two months from now on. Also, there won't be magic (Really sorry!) but there will be some but not too much. That's all I have to say so enjoy!**

**Warnings : Some characters may or will be OOC and romance will come later in the chapters (Hopefully) since I'm not very good at them but I'll do my best. Cussing will be in the chapters as you read. There will be some OC but they won't be important unless I need them.**

**Shacho - President**

**Fuku-Shacho - Vice President**

**Hisho - Secretary**

**Kaikei - Treasurer**

**Shika - Historian**

**Sosharu Gicho - Social Chairperson**

**Onee/Nee - Big Sister**

**Disclaimer : XxWinterFlowersxX does not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

><p><em>[Flashback]<em>

"_Lucy Heartfilia. 16-years-old and sophomore. If you __**dare **__step 3 feet near us, I'll hunt you down and you'll only live long enough to regret getting close to __**us**__." Lucy scowled as she gave a murderous glare to the classroom._

"_N-Nice t-to m-meet y-you…! Y-You c-can t-take t-the e-empty s-seats i-in t-the b-back!" Reiko stuttered. The girls walked to the back with Lucy in the front._

"_W-Well then…L-Let's start class!" Reiko gulped and smiled nervously as Lucy stared at the front with a stern face._

"_S-Scary…" Everybody thought with a shiver. Lucy glanced at the classmates and smirked darkly._

"_Step one…Complete." Lucy chuckled darkly to her self. The class felt shivers up their spine._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four - Boys Student Council Meets Girls Student Council<strong>

"So…We have to meet the other Student Council tomorrow?" Levy frown as she tilted her head. Lucy gave a small nod.

"Principal Makarov wants us to meet each other so we could try to get along to discuss about things." Lucy twitched. The girls sigh. All of them have different hatred towards the boys however Lucy was worst than all of them.

"I guess we'll try but there won't be any promises of hurting them." Lisanna said pouting. Lucy sigh softly and nods.

"Fine. But don't do too much damage. We don't want to sign papers about the cost of the damage to Principal Makarov." Lucy said as the girls laugh nervously.

"Oh! Let's go to the library Lu-chan! I found some books I want to check out!" Levy's eyes sparkled.

"Eh?! I wanted Lucy to come with me to check out the kitchen! I want to make something with her and Mira-nee!" Lisanna pouted.

"I-I wanted to explore with L-Lucy-nee though…" Wendy said meekly as she held Carla. Carla nod in agreement.

"Eh? I kinda wanted to go to the clubs with Juvia and Lucy though…" Bisca frown as she tilted her head.

"Lucy and I must talk about things involving the Student Council. I need her with me today." Erza said. Lucy sigh softly and rubbed her forehead.

"We have plenty of time today I'll do everything with you guys. I'll go with Levy to the library then I'll head towards the kitchen after I finish. I'll go explore with Wendy for a bit then I'll go with Bisca and Juvia. Then all of us will head towards the Student Council room to discuss and meet the boys. Is that alright with everyone?" Lucy explained calmly. The girls thought for a minute before nodding happily.

"Alright. Let's get started now. Come on Levy. We'll head towards the library now." Lucy stood up and walked away with Levy.

"See you girls later!" Levy waved and walked next to Lucy. Levy was smiling happily as they walked and Lucy chuckled. Levy blushed before pouting. Lucy's eyes softened and ruffle her hair. Once they reached the library, Levy walked around to find the books she wanted. Lucy took a seat on a chair and waited.

"Why are we here?" A voice said behind her. Lucy ignored it and took a book on the shelf. She sat back down on her seat and started to read.

"Aye! We have to find that book for Natsu and Gajeel! They're both failing so we're getting a book to help them!" A cheery voice said.

"What's the book about?" The voice asked curiously.

"Aye! It's an English book!" The cheery voice replied. The voice sigh and stopped when noticing Lucy. The two voice nod at each other and flew towards Lucy. Lucy felt the table shook a little and looked up from her book. There stood two Exceed staring at her. The first Exceed was a black cat with a white muzzle and a scar going down across his left eye folding his arms. He has pink ears and amber eyes. He wears green pants with brown shoes and a sword attach to his back. The second Exceed was a small blue cat with a white underbelly. He has a rectangular head, with pink ears, big black eyes with small, thin eyebrows, and light blue cheek marks near to his tiny whiskers. He has a long tail, white-tipped tail and a green backpack.

"…May I help you…?" Lucy asked softly. She was always fond of animals but mostly Exceeds though. She just thought they were cute and soft even if some are mean or arrogant.

"Hai. We're looking for any English book…Do you know where they are…?" The first Exceed asked calmly.

"Aye!" The second Exceed agreed. Lucy blinked before closing the book. She glanced at the cover and hand them the book.

"This is an English book. It's pretty average and they have helpful advises also." Lucy replied. The first Exceed took the book and nod.

"…Do you guys like cookies…?" Lucy asked tilting her head curiously. Both the Exceed nods.

"Aye! They'll really good but I like fish better!" The second Exceed said happily. Lucy nods and took out a bag of cookies. The cookie were shaped like fish and the cookies had small blue spots on them. They were actually small like treats. She took out two of them out and put the others away.

"Here. These are Fish Cookies. I usually made them for Wendy's Exceed and she happens to like them." Lucy said softly as she fed the two Exceeds the cookies. Both of them chewed and purred happily.

"These are really good. I can understand why the other Exceed likes them." The first Exceed nod.

"That's good…Anyways, I better get going. I think my friend is done and I have to get going somewhere. I hope we could see each other again." Lucy petted their head before standing up and left.

"I don't understand why people are scared of her…She doesn't show her emotions but she doesn't seem cruel to me." The first Exceed said and the other Exceed nod in agreement. The first Exceed already knew she was the new student since there was never a girl in this school except for the teachers. They both shrugged and flew away.

"Thanks for coming with me Lu-chan! Let's go to the library again together soon ne?" Levy asked smiling as she held two books. Lucy nod in response and ruffle her hair before heading towards the kitchen. She entered the kitchen and the girls brighten up.

"Lucy! We're glad you're here! I have really good recipes for us to cook! I even have a recipe that could improve the Fish treats!" Lisanna said excitedly as she dragged Lucy. Mira giggled at the sight while Lucy sigh softly.

"Alright. I'll work on two recipes with you girls. I have to explore with Wendy since she sometimes get lost often." Lucy said as Lisanna nod happily. Lucy put on an apron and looked through all the recipes. She took out two and hand them to the girls.

"We'll work on the new and improve Fish treats along with Lemon Curd Tart. I'll cook again with you girls later." Lucy said softly.

"Alright. Let's get started then. We'll help you with the Fish treats for the Exceeds. After that we'll make the Lemon Curd Tart together." Mira clapped her hands while smiling happily. The girls nod and started to bake. It took about 2 hours but they finished.

"Wah! The Lemon Curd Tart looks really good! Oh! Here you go Lucy. Exceeds and animals loves you the most than the rest of us." Lisanna giggled as she hand Lucy a bag of new Fish treats. Lucy nods and ruffle Lisanna's hair. She gave a soft smile towards Mira and head out the kitchen. She wonder around the school until she noticed Wendy and Carla.

"Wendy. Carla. Where do you want to go first?" Lucy asked as she walked towards them.

"A-Anywhere is fine! I just want to spend time with you!" Wendy blushed as she fidget with her skirt. Lucy gave a soft smile and ruffle her hair.

"Alright. Let's explore the place for a bit. I also got you a treat since I just made it with Lisanna and Mira." Lucy said as she took out a Fish treat for Carla. Carla chewed on the Fish treat with a satisfied smile. After that, they explore the school for a bit until they saw Bisca and Juvia ahead of them.

"I better get going now. I'll see you soon Wendy. Carla." Lucy nod before heading towards Juvia and Bisca.

"Bisca. Juvia." Lucy greeted as she walked towards them. Juvia perked up and smiled brightly at Lucy.

"Lucy-sama! Let's get going then!" Juvia said excitedly as she dragged Lucy by the arm. Bisca laugh and followed them around. Lucy sigh softly before giving a small soft smile. They wonder around the school for a while until Lucy decided that they need to get to the Student Council room.

"We got to meet the boys and meet Erza in the Student Council room. I'm pretty sure Erza is already there and the boys would be here in probably 20 minutes since Principal Makarov told me when he needed to talk to them." Lucy explained as Juvia and Bisca followed behind her. As they walked towards the Student Council room, they bumped into the other girls and they all head towards the room. They all enter the room and sigh in relief noticing the room still clean and neat. They also noticed that Erza was already in her seat waiting for everybody. Obviously there were 12 chairs total at opposite sides with a big black chair in the middle at opposite sides. They girls sat down on their seats and Lucy gave a small yawn.

"Are you alright Lucy-sama? You seems tired today…" Juvia asked slightly worried. Lucy ruffle her hair and gave a small tired smile.

"I'm fine…I'm just tired from today…" Lucy sigh softly. The girls glanced at each other before nodding.

"After meeting with the Boys Student Council you can take a nap. You _did _woke up early and spend mostly all day with us." Lisanna said smiling. Lucy gave a small nod. After 10 minutes later, the door slammed opened.

"Huh…? Who the hell are you guys?" A guy shouted glaring at the girls. He has spiky pink hair and black eyes. He was wearing a white shirt, black blazer with a red cross on the right, a red tie hanging slightly loose around his neck, black pants with a black belt, white socks and black shoes. Lucy glanced at him before yawning again.

"We're the Girls Student Council. We're the new transferred students also." Lucy said calmly staring at the boys. Then two Exceeds came into the room.

"…? Ah! You're the girl in the library today!" The second Exceed said excitedly as he flew towards Lucy. The first Exceed flew towards Lucy also and landed in front of her. Lucy blinked and took out two Fish treats. She handed them the Fish treats.

"I made them with my friends. It's better than my original Fish treats." Lucy said softly hiding her expression behind her bangs. The two Exceeds nod and ate the treats happily. They both purred when Lucy petted their head. Although two of the boys glared jealously at her touching their cats.

"Anyways, since you met Principal Makarov, you probably already know our names. It's polite if you introduce your names after someone tells you their names." Lucy said with a stern face as she drank her tea. Some of the boys scowled at her but their leader stopped them.

"Tch. Laxus Dreyar. 18-years-old. Senior. Sosharu Gicho." A guy with blond hair and dark blue eyes. (I don't actually know his eye color so it's a total guess in my story. If you know I would love it if you tell me.) His hair is slicked back, its numerous spiky strands pointing backwards, though some of it falls down on his forehead. He has a distinctive lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye, he sports dark lines circling his eyes, with each of them possessing a single, prominent eyelash jutting outwards. He was wearing a white shirt, black blazer with a dark yellow cross on the right, a yellow tie hanging slightly loose around his neck, black pants with a black belt, white socks and black shoes.

"Hello, I'm Freed Justine. I'm also 18-years-old and a senior. I'm a Shika. Pleased to meet you." Freed gave a gentlemen bow towards the girls. He has very long, light green hair, almost reaching down to his waist, with long bangs framing his face, and the right one even covering the corresponding part of his face and eye; he also has a pair of thin strands jutting out backwards from the sides of his head, both taking on a lightning-like shape. His hair is gathered at the end and tied in a short ponytail. He also has blue eyes. He was wearing a white shirt, black blazer with a green cross on the right, a forest green tie hanging neatly around his neck, black pants with a black belt, white socks and black shoes.

"Hello. I'm Jellal Fernandes. I'm 18-years-old and a senior also. I'm the Fuku-Shacho. It's nice to meet you." Jellal gave a small smile and a bow. He has blue hair and brown eyes with a strange reddish marking/tattoo under and above his right eye. He was wearing a white shirt, black blazer with a red cross on the right, a blue tie around his neck, black pants with a black belt, white socks and black shoes.

"Hey, I'm Alzack Connell. I'm 17-years-old and a junior. I'm the Hisho. It's nice to meet you girls." Alzack said politely with a smile. He has long black hair, which has a shade of dark purple to it and covers the right part of his face. His eyes are black as well, and the right one is always obscured by his hair. He was wearing a white shirt, black blazer with a gray cross on the right, a black tie slightly loose around his neck, black pants with a black belt, white socks and black shoes.

"Gray Fullbuster. 16-years-old and a sophomore. I'm also the Hisho." Gray said plainly as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. He has spiky black-colored hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a white shirt, black blazer with a dark blue cross on the right, a ocean blue tie hanging loosely around his neck, black pants with a black belt, white socks and black shoes.

"Tsk. Gajeel Redfox. 16-years-old. Sophomore. Kaikei." Gajeel scowled with narrow eyes. He has long, spiky black hair, which is kept slicked back, revealing his forehead. He has red eyes with slitted dark pupils and no visible eyebrows. He was wearing a white shirt, black blazer with a dark gray cross on the right, a black tie hanging loosely around his neck, black pants with a black belt, black socks and black shoes.

"Hello. I'm Pantherlily. It's nice to meet you." The first Exceed was a black cat with a white muzzle and a scar going down across his left eye folding his arms. He has pink ears and amber eyes. He wears green pants with brown shoes and a sword attach to his back.

"Hello ladies~ I'm Loke and I'm also 16-years-old. I'm a sophomore and I'm the Shika~" Loke winked playfully at the girls. Although Lucy twitched. He has orange hair. It was short, spiky cut, with spiky strands covering his forehead, and other, long ones jutting upwards from the top of his head. He also has hazel eyes. He was wearing a white shirt, black blazer with an orange cross on the right, an orange tie slightly loose around his neck, black pants with a black belt, white socks and black shoes.

"I'm Romeo Conbolt. I'm 15-years-old and a freshmen. I'm also the Kaikei." Romeo said with a small nod. He has black hair with various strands and all, giving his hair an overall spikier look. He also has dark blue eyes (Help me with his eye color too!). He was wearing a white shirt, black blazer with a dark red cross on the right, a dark red tie hanging loosely around his neck, black pants with black belt, white socks and black shoes.

"Hello. I'm Pantherlily. It's nice to meet you." The first Exceed was a black cat with a white muzzle and a scar going down across his left eye folding his arms. He has pink ears and amber eyes. He wears green pants with brown shoes and a sword attach to his back.

"As for me, I'm Natsu Dragneel! I'm 16-years-old and a sophomore! I'm the Shacho! It's nice to meet you!" Natsu grin widely. He has spiky pink hair and black eyes. He was wearing a white shirt, black blazer with a red cross on the right, a red tie hanging slightly loose around his neck, black pants with a black belt, white socks and black shoes.

"Aye! I'm Happy! Thank you for the cookie!" The second Exceed was a small blue cat with a white underbelly. He has a rectangular head, with pink ears, big black eyes with small, thin eyebrows, and light blue cheek marks near to his tiny whiskers. He has a long tail, white-tipped tail and a green backpack.

"Since you obviously know us, there's no need to introduce ourselves. Ah…I need more tea…" Lucy stated calmly and drank her tea. She noticed the tea cup was empty and mumbled quietly. Juvia heard her and pour more tea.

"Ah. Thank you Juvia." Lucy closed her eyes and drank the tea.

"Your welcome Lucy-sama." Juvia gave a small bow as Lucy ruffle her hair. Juvia sat down back into her seat.

"That reminds me, we made a list of things when we were in here. Erza." Lucy remembered the papers and snapped her fingers. Erza held a stack of papers and showed it to the boys as they sat down. The boys widened their eyes.

"May I ask why we have to make a change?" Jellal asked politely. Lucy crossed her arms over her chest and opened her eyes.

"Since there's _**girls **_here, I have a feeling there might be other girls joining when they find out about this school. There are a lot of girls who has some needs and supplies for them to come. If we don't have any of those, then nobody will even consider joining this school." Lucy explained calmly.

"…? The library? Why would you consider using the library?" Romeo asked curiously. Levy rolls her eyes and slightly glared.

"So people don't have a hard time finding books they need. Besides, I know some girls who would love a quiet place and to find the books they love to read when they were little." Levy explained trying to hold back her anger. Lucy noticed and sipped her tea calmly.

"Levy-chan, calm down. I'll let you read my novel after today." Lucy said calmly and Levy perked up. All the anger she held disappeared after Lucy mentioned her novel.

"Next should be the food. The food here are basically for boys and now there's girls, there should be choices girls would be fine. We came with a healthy fruit, a small piece of cake and any food you want for lunch. Of course, you can choose your own fruit and cake for lunch. However, it could only be one most girls seems to watch their diet." Mira explained with a serious expression.

"There's also outside. I mean, seriously don't you guys even care about nature? Why would you put trash everywhere? I'm surprised the place is even green in the first place! You boys seems heartless when it comes to these things. " Carla fold her arms over her chest and glared at the boys. The boys got stabbed with an arrow.

"That's the same with the food. I mean, why do you eat junk food all the time? Do you even care about your health? What happens if you get sick huh? You being too messy. " Lisanna slightly pouted with a small glare. The boys got stabbed with another arrow. Lucy sigh softly.

"Now now, I think you're going too far. They're just boys. We'll give you tomorrow to think of it considering it's no rush. However…" Lucy trailed off and stood up. She took off her blazer and placed it over her shoulders. She stared at the boys with a cold gaze.

"However, we do appreciate if you _**stay **_away from us and don't _**bother **_us while we're here. We only came cause our old principal told us too and I won't let you lay a _**finger **_on the girls. As long as I'm here, _**girls **_will always find a way to destroy you _**boys**_. I refuse to obey any boys in this school and I _**always **_get my way in the end. I guess you can call this a warning if you want. Like I said in my introduction, if you _**dare **_step 3 feet near us, I'll make you _**regret **_everything you did." Lucy spat out coldly with a murderous aura around her body. She flipped her hair and walked out of the room. The girls left behind her leaving the shocked boys. Lucy narrow her eyes dangerously out the window.

"_I won't allow to fall for them…nor will I follow them anymore. I'm not the same weak Lucy as before, I'm the new Lucy Heartfilia. And I'm not backing down from those __**boys. **__I promise myself that time and I plan on keeping that promise." _Lucy thought darkly as she clenched her fists.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh…It feels different with a dark Lucy but she'll turn back to normal soon…probably…Anyways, I still hope you enjoy the new rewrite of this story and it is very (maybe) different from before since I noticed I rushed things too quickly. My other stories will also be rewritten since I kinda got better and I noticed a lot of rush in the other stories. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and keep reading my story! See you soon minna-san!<strong>


	5. Author's Note

**Hey everyone. This is a really important author's note. I finished most of my chapters and I was actually planning on saving it on my flash drive however my laptop broke right before I could do anything. All of my stories were erased so I had to rewrite everything. I'm feeling really depress right now and most of my motivation is going away. However, I worked really hard on these stories so I'm not going to it up. I'm reading some stories from fanfiction to get my motivation back. I'll try to get a chapter up somehow but listen closely. I will NEVER give up on any of my stories. I'll make sure to get my motivation back and update a chapter soon. I'm sorry for this inconvenient but don't worry. I'll work really hard to update a chapter from each of my stories. I'm making another Fairy Tail story to keep my motivation up and it's been on my head for quite a while but don't worry. I'm going to put up a chapter for each of my stories first before the new story. I hope I can get my motivation back soon and write a lot of chapters for you guys.**


	6. Another Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Okay, I was just typing the chapters until I realized something. I don't know which stories you guys want to be updated first! I made a couple of them but I don't know which one you guys want to read first. That's why I created another poll for this. If you want the stories you want to come out quickly then I suggest you vote on this poll so I can know which stories I have to focus on mostly instead of making new ones. Trust me, I will stop my idea just so you guys could read which stories you like the most. Anyway, please vote on this poll if you want me to update one of my stories you like reading. :3**


End file.
